Oyasumi
by For Himeka
Summary: Honjou Taka, siapa yang tidak kenal pria itu. Dan siapa sangka, pria sempurna seperti dia kini sedang merasakan deg-deg ser saat melihat partner timnya. Siapa? Yamato? Heracles? Oh please deh, coba tebak /TRIBUTE TO HIMEKA/TaKarin/by Lavenz Aru


**Penname : Lavenz Aru**

**Gendre : Romance dan dodol. ==a**

**Rate T sajalah. K itu tidak cocok buat saia. Hehe**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saia.**

**Tribute to Himeka-chan**

* * *

><p>O o o o O<p>

Honjou Taka.

Siapa yang tidak kenal pria itu. Putra tunggal atlet baseball, Honjou Masaru. Pemegang medali dalam lompat jauh. Dan anggota tim inti Teikoku Alexanders.

Dan siapa yang menyangka, pria sempurna seperti dia kini sedang merasakan deg-deg ser saat melihat partner timnya. Siapa? Archiless? Heracles? Atau Yamato? Eits. Tunggu dulu. Ini fic straight. Bukan yaoi. Tentunya bukan mereka bertiga. Dan BUKAN PRIA! _Please_ deh! Taka normal. Ia masih menyukai perempuan.

Dan perempuan yang beruntung (atau buntung?) telah membuat Taka seperti itu adalah...

"Karin!"

Taka menoleh ke arah suara panggilan itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Karin itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum gugup dan mengangguk pelan. Yamato berlari mendekatinya dan berbicara beberapa hal. Cukup lama.

Honjou Taka baru merasakan rasanya panas di hati saat melihat mereka berbicara berdua. Seakan dunia ini milik mereka berdua. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Entahlah. Taka sedikit kurang peka dalam hal seperti itu. Yang Ia tau hanya sebal melihatnya.

"Taka! Sini dong. Kita lagi bicarain tentang _passing_. Ini keahlianmu kan?"

Yamato melambaikan tangannya. Karin menoleh ke arah Taka. Ia tersenyum. Senyum malaikat. Gambar Taka. Dan Ia berusaha menyembunyikan raut senang dan malunya melihat sang malaikat tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku ke sana!"

* * *

><p>O o o o O<p>

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Taka berjalan perlahan dengan wajah cerah. Ia menatap langit biru yang indah. Dan sesekali melirik seseorang yang berjalan bersamanya sambil menunduk malu. Ia tak kalah indah dari langit dan bumi. Tsah.

Tak pernah Taka pikirkan Ia akhirnya mendapatkan dewi pujaan hatinya di sisinya. Koizumi Karin berhasil Ia dapatkan setelah perjuangan menahan malu saat proses penembakan itu. Bukannya Karin yang pingsan karena ditembak, ini yang nembak yang pingsan. Kan gak lucu.

"Hai, Karin!"

"Oh hai! Lama tidak jumpa!"

Taka menyernyitkan keningnya sedikit. Karin berlari kecil ke arah seorang pria yang cukup atletis dan tampan. Siapa dia? Sepertinya Ia telah kenal Karin cukup lama.

"Taka-kun, kenalkan. Ini teman SD-ku dulu. Yoru namanya."

"Wah, siapa ini? Sahabatmu? Manis sekali."

JDER!

Serasa kesambar petir saat Taka mendengar tanggapan Yoru tentang dirinya. Hah? Manis? Tunggu dulu! Si Yoru ini jangan-jangan punya kelainan? Oh gaswat! Jangan dekat-dekat Karin, hai pria setengah demit!

"Eh? Manis?"

Karin juga heran mendengar tanggapan itu. Yoru hanya mengangguk. Ia malah menanyakan nama Taka dan tersenyum sok-sok iya ke arah Taka. Dan yang disenyumi bersiap-siap lari mencari ember besar untuk muntah.

"He-eh. Temanmu manis. Rambut panjangnya menggiurkan."

"HAAAH?"

Karin dan Taka berteriak bersamaan. _What the hell_em! Memang Taka tau jika fansnya ada yang pria. Tapi tidak segitunya kaleee! Ngomong terang-terangan muji di depan orangnya gitu.

"Uhuk! Menggiurkan? Taka menggiurkan?"

"Jadi namanya Taka? Elang ya artinya? Waw! Nama yang liar! Jangan-jangan dia juga liar di..."

Taka dengan cepat menendang kaleng cola yang sedari tadi penyok gara-gara Ia remas karena menahan marah ke muka sang piktor. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal, malu dan sebagainya. Apaan ini! Hei author, coba jelaskaan!

"Ukh! Galak sekali. Perempuan manis sepertimu harusnya anggun dong."

"HAH? PEREMPUAAN?"

Karin menutup mulutnya yang refleks terbuka dan berteriak karena kaget. Jadi daritadi si Yoru itu menganggap Taka perempuan?

Taka? Hanya dapat terbengong-bengong mendengarnya. Dan akhirnya mereka berpisah. Taka pulang dengan wajah kesal terhina. Perempuan? PEREMPUAN?

"E-Etooo.. Ta-Taka-kun... Ja-Jangan diambil hati ya?"

'Tidak kok. Kuambil empedu saja'. Batin Taka setengah gondok.

Karin serba salah. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa melihat sikap Taka yang berubah bete gara-gara Yoru. Dan Ia hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengikuti Taka yang berjalan di depannya. Hiks.

"Kyaa!"

Taka menoleh cepat ke arah belakang, tempat Karin seharusnya berada. Tidak ada! Kemana dia? Oh, jangan sampai Karin menghilang karena disekap orang jahat. Atau dibunuh. Hey hey.

Taka dengan sedikit panik, berlari menelusuri jalan yang tadi Ia lewati. Mencari seseorang yang amat berharga di matanya. Gara-gara masalah tadi, Ia sampai menelantarkan gadis tak berdosa itu? Oh betapa kejamnya dirinya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang Ia kenal. Rambut panjang dikepangnya bergerak-gerak karena sang pemiliknya sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Eh?

"Karin?"

"Eh? Taka-kun? Sini sini. Ada diskon boneka yang imut-imut."

Taka menempeleng keningnya pelan. Jadi buat apa tadi Ia sepanik itu mencari Karin kalau ternyata Ia berteriak karena melihat diskon? Dasar cewek. Benar-benar deh.

"Karin.. Jangan menghilang mendadak begitu. Bikin khawatir saja."

"Eh? Ma-maaf. Habis aku ingin boneka lumba-lumba itu. Lucu kan? Nanti ada yang membelinya bagaimana?"

"Aku akan membelikanmu sebanyak yang kau mau."

Taka membayar boneka pilihan Karin dengan cepat. Karin hanya menunduk malu mendengar perkataan Taka sambil memeluk boneka pemberiannya. Keluar dari toko, Taka perlahan menggenggam tangan Karin.

"Eh?"

"Jangan pergi diam-diam lagi dariku. Kau membuatku hampir kehilangan detak jantungku."

"Ma-Maaf..."

Wajah Karin sukses memerah. jika dibandingkan dengan apel, maka tidak ada bedanya. Tangan Taka besar dan hangat. Itulah yang Karin rasakan saat ini. Nyaman sekali. Perjalanan pun tak terasa hingga sampailah mereka di depan rumah Karin.

"Ta-Taka-kun. Terima kasih ya."

"Ya. Hati-hatilah. Mimpi indah ya malam ini."

Karin mengangguk pelan. Ia membalikkan badannya dan membuka gerbang rumahnya perlahan. Namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menariknya agak kuat hingga membuat keseimbangannya hilang.

"Ta-Taka?"

Wajah Karin panas dan merah. Yoru salah besar. Laki-laki maskulin seperti ini disebut perempuan? Buta kali ya dia. Karena sekarang Karin merasakan tubuh dan lengan atletis Taka memeluknya erat. Karin akhirnya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat.

"_Oyasumi_, _ohime_."

Chu. Karin merasakan sesuatu menyentuh keningnya. Perlahan Ia membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Taka sudah sedekat itu dengan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat saat itu.

"Untuk sekarang, sampai sini dulu ya. Selamat malam."

Taka tersenyum. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Karin yang masih mematung di depan rumahnya sambil mengelus keningnya perlahan.

Keesokan harinya...

"Karin, semalam kau pelukan dengan siapa?"

Karin terbelalak. Ada yang melihatnya ya? Aduuh. Malu banget!

"De-Dengan..."

"Cewek ya?"

"Haa?"

Taka yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan mereka, hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ia melirik sosoknya yang terpantul cermin dan tersenyum pahit.

"Besok aku akan potong rambut. Tenang saja. daripada salah paham lagi."

O o o o O

* * *

><p><strong>Fin!<strong>

**A/N : hmm. Ini tribute to Himeka-chan yang sudah tenang di alam sana. Semoga amalnya diterima. Amin.**

**H****m.. karena saia ini author yaoi, jadi kurang kenal. Namun aku turun berduka jika ada salah satu anggotanya telah tiada. R.I.P, Himeka-chan. :')**

**I****ni fic khusus untukmu. Karena author yaoi menulis straight. Haha. -plak-**

**G****aje gaje. **

**Oyasumi, Himeka-chan...**


End file.
